Meet and Greet
by OffMyTea
Summary: This is me introducing my OC, Jay, and Robin to various villains and heroes. Not my first story, that one is being edited. I suck a summaries, much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Well, this is not technically my first fan-fiction, but it is the first one that I am posting! My first one is actually going through some editing right now. This one, though, is chronologically first. It's all about introducing my OC and Robin to different people, whether they be villain or hero. Hope you enjoy, flames are allowed.**

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself." Batman said over the transmission to the small group of league members.<p>

"Batman ca, Bruce Wayne can't." Superman reasoned. Two flashes of color suddenly appeared behind Batman, but disappeared as quickly as they came. A ghostly childish laughter echoed in the cave on the screen.

"Did anyone else see that?" Flash asked as he leaned closer to the screen. Another flash of color.

"I see it too..." Wonder Woman said. Another light laughter was heard in the background.

"Wait...are those kids?" Flash asked. Batman sighed and the other three league members rushed to the screen. Two small voices could be heard talking in the cave.

"Can we meet them?" Aquaman asked hopefully. Batman sighed again.

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow with them." he said finally as he ended the transmission.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Batman with kids?" Green Arrow said surprised.

**So I was going to make this two chapters but them I was like, wait, this is way too short! So I'm combining the first two chapters, hopefully it will make it longer. **

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"Now entering Batman, 02 and two unknown." the computer announced as the Dark Knight walked in. The five heroes looked up, but could only see Batman. Superman watched him closely and saw two pairs of small feet from underneath the hero's cape.

"Batman..." he said. Batman sighed and faced the heroes.

"Alright, everyone, these are my proteges, Robin, and Jay." he said as he moved his cape to reveal the two small children standing beside their mentor.

**OK, I know that proteges is supposed to have those little accent mark things over the E's, but stupid open office won't let me put them on without saying that it's incorrect. So yes, I know it should be there and that's why it's not. **

The two children had on identical suits, the only difference being that where there was red on the small boy's, there was blue on the girl's. And where there was an R in a circle on the boy, there was a J in the circle on the girl. They had matching yellow utility belts and masks that prevented the heroes from seeing their eyes. Batman gently nudged the two forward.

"Hi! I'm Jay, and this is Robin!" the girl with black shoulder-length hair said happily.

"Whoa, you two look so alike..." Flash commented. The young heroes glanced back at their mentor who nodded.

"Twins." Robin explained.

"How old are you? You're both so...small..." Aqua-man said. They glanced back and were given a short nod from the Caped Crusader.

"Nine." Jay answered. The room was filled with a shocked silence.

"Batman..." Wonder Woman said worriedly.

"Bats, these are kids for crying' out loud!" Flash said.

"Batman, it's not safe.." Green Arrow said in a concerned tone.

"How could you put them in such danger?" Superman asked bewildered.

Robin and Jay tried to cut in and say they could handle themselves, but were continually interrupted but the adult heroes. Batman stood there as the other league members continued to lecture him at the same time. The twins were growing more impatient by the second. Suddenly, a shrill scream filled the room and silenced the heroes. They looked down to see two very annoyed kids who were giving everyone their own little 'bat-glares'. Though the two nine year old's glare couldn't match Batman's, it was still intense and commanding.

"We're not just helpless little kids!" Robin said.

"So stop treating us like ones!" Jay huffed. Batman smirked slightly.

"Superman, can I speak with you for a little while?" Batman asked. Superman nodded and the two heroes walked into a separate room. The two sidekicks looked up at the older heroes.

"So, what do you want to do?" Flash asked.

"How should we know?" Jay asked. Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves?" he suggested.

"I'm not sure Batman would approve Mr. Queen." Robin said. Green Arrow looked down at the boy wonder in shock.

"How did you..." he stammered

"We hacked the Bat-cave's computers." Jay shrugged as if it was nothing.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure loomed over the twins.

"Robin...Jay...stop showing off." Batman playfully scolded as he ruffled their hair. The two giggled and pushed his hands away and fixed their hair.

"It's time to go." the Dark Knight told his proteges.

"Do we have to?" they asked. Batman gave them a look. They sighed.

"Fine..." they said as they said good-bye to the other heroes. They then went back under Batman's cape. The other league members watched Batman's expression immediately relax as soon as the two sidekicks were back under the protection of his cape. He nodded to the heroes and swiftly walked out and headed back to the Bat-cave.

"I like them." Flash said smiling.

**Like it? Please leave me a review! Reviews make me happy, and make me update faster! Also, reviewers get a free e-cookie! Yay for e-cookies! **

**If you have any requests as to who Robin an Jay should meet, hero or villain wise, tell me! I've already got Joker, Aqua-lad, Speedy, and Kid Flash, so suggestions are welcome! **

**Oh! And please, check out the poll on my profile! **

**I think that's it...**

**Hoped you liked the story, I'll update soon! **

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~Joker

**Before I begin, I will do some review replies! 'Cause all your reviews make me happy!**

**adudewhoreadsfanfics: thank you for reading it! Glad you did! Anyways, I already have them meeting Speedy, who is Red Arrow before he leaves the whole side kick thing. And I'm not sure how I could introduce them to the rest of the team...after all...this is while they are younger...if you could give me an idea on how, that would be very much appreciated. Here's your promised e-cookie!**

**SparklyBananaKitten: please, say something about the story. Not me. **

**Anonymous: glad you liked it! Have an e-cookie!**

**hduesoel: thanks! E-cookie!**

**oh HI: thanks for the complement! E-cookie! **

**Billiejoischrist: thanks for reading! And here's more as promised! I'm really glad you liked this! E-cookie for your troubles!**

**Naruto-Neko: thanks! E-cookie!**

**So here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p>It should have been a simple mission. Batman wasn't taking his proteges <strong>(if you review telling me about the accent thing, you will get no e-cookie!) <strong>on very dangerous missions with the bigger villains just yet. They were only nine after all.

It should have been a simple mission.

Only a simple bank robbery.

But one thing led to another, and suddenly...

Joker.

Robin and Jay stood bravely beside their mentor in fighting stances against the Joker. They didn't show it, but they would have run away into the safety of their mentor's cape if they could have.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Looks like Bats has brought the two little birds to meet their Uncle J!" he said laughing insanely.

"Joker." Batman growled. Joker laughed and pulled out two guns and pointed them at the boy and girl wonders. He smiled and pulled the triggers. The bullets grazed Robin's leg and Jay's arm. Joker's goons then surrounded Batman, cutting him off from his wards. Joker then slowly approached the twins.

**(I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so please, as much criticism on this next part as possible!)**

Joker sent a kick to Jay's ribcage, which sent her flying back into a wall. There was a sickening crunch as Jay felt one of her ribs break. Her head smacked up against the wall. Joker aimed his gun at Robin again and pulled the trigger. The bullet was stopped by his vest, but it still hurt. Robin fell for a minute, and Jay ran at Joker. He punched her back. She fell to the floor and Joker stood above her. He grinned like a maniac and stepped on her wrist. There was a loud snap as the bones shattered. Jay screamed in pain. Robin ran at joker, but he pointed hi gun at him and fired. The gun went off at a much closer range than the first, so this one penetrated the bullet proof vest and went through Robin's right chest area. He yelled and slumped to the floor. Joker walked over and kicked him so he was on his back. The kick cracked a rib or two and bruised a few others. He pointed the gun and shot Robin's kneecap, which shattered. Robin screeched. The Joker cackled and Jay ran at him. He merely shot her in her left shoulder. She screamed and slumped to the floor. Joker laughed again and picked up the two birds and threw them against the wall. The two children then slumped to the floor. Batman charged out of the goons and attacked Joker. He punched him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. The police finally arrived to pick up an unconscious bunch of goons and one very badly beaten Joker. When they turned to thank Batman, he, and his two broken birds, were gone.

**Ahh! Cliff-hanger! Oh, but don't worry, I'm going to finish this right! **

* * *

><p>Jay: four broken and cracked ribs, shattered left wrist. Bullet wound in left shoulder. Bullet graze on her right arm. Bruises everywhere. Slight concussion.<p>

Current status: sedated

Robin: three bruised and cracked ribs, one broken. Shattered left kneecap. Bullet wound in upper right chest. Bruises everywhere. Slight concussion.

Current status: sedated

Batman continued to repeating the same diagnostics over and over in his mind as he headed for the medical bay to see his two precious little birds.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Alfred. Where's Bruce?" Superman asked over the video transmission.<p>

"_Master Bruce is in the medical bay."_ he told the man of steel.

"Is he alright?"

"_Master Bruce is perfectly healthy."_ the butler told Superman as he ended the video link. Superman's eyes grew wide in realization.

"No..." he whispered. He then took off towards Gotham City.

* * *

><p>Superman flew in and headed straight for the medical bay. He entered a room and saw the twins lying on the beds. He went to the closest child to him, which happened to be Jay. He reached down to touch her arm when a bat-a-rang zipped out and pinned his arm by his uniform to the wall behind him. A figure stepped out of the shadows as he yanked his arm free.<p>

"Bruce..." Superman started.

"Get. Out." the Dark Knight growled.

"Bruce...what happened?" he asked as the figure took another step towards him.

"Joker happened! Who else would be sick enough to do this? Now, GET! OUT! NOW!" Batman snarled. He pushed Superman out of the room and glared. He stood in the doorway, not moving forward and inch. It was almost as if there was an invisible wall that held him in the room. He growled again and turned back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Superman stared at the shut door.

"Hello Master Clark." Alfred said as he went over to the man of steel.

"Alfred...what's wrong with Bruce?" he asked the elderly butler.

"Master Bruce is fine. He's just overprotective right now. As he should. Any father would be." he said as he brought in a tray of food. Superman stood there stunned.

* * *

><p>Batman sat down in the chair positioned in-between his two wards. He sighed and pulled his cowl off, revealing a very stressed Bruce Wayne. Robin and Jay then began to twitch. They slowly opened their masked eyes.<p>

"Dad?" Jay asked weakly. Bruce went over and slowly took off his ward's masks, revealing twin sets of bright blue irises, identifying them as Richard and Jasmine Grayson.

"Hey. You two alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, don't worry Bruce..." Richard said with a small smile on his face as he and his sister drifted off in to a peaceful slumber. Bruce smiled gently and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. When he exited, he saw a stunned Superman standing in the Bat-cave. He rolled his eyes and ushered the man of steel out.

**Wow. This was the longest one yet. In fact, because of this chapter, I've had to raise the rating to T. Please review and subscribe, and please, check out my profile and take my poll! It's desperately needed! Thank you all! This time, reviewers will get e-tacos! Yummy! **

**~Alyss**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~Bruce Wayne

**Okay, so this is technically BEFORE chapter one, but not all of these are going to go in order. Hope that's alright with y'all. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying my story! **

**Review replies real fast. **

**Rena Grayson: yes, this is DarkAngel, but when you specify DarkAngel, you're talking to me, Alyss. My friend Selena is NOT DarkAngel. Glad you like the story!**

**Naruto-Neko: yea, sorry it's a bit choppy. I meant to put line breaks in the last one, but I forgot to. Silly Alyss. So I will fix that in chapter two and do that in this chapter as well. Thanks for telling me, I actually wouldn't have noticed if someone hadn't pointed that out.**

**WishesFromAStar: glad you like it. I look forward to when you start posting things. **

**So now on with story! **

* * *

><p>"<em>And now for the fabulous! The amazing! The Flying Graysons!"<em> the ringmaster of Haley's circus announced as two adults flew down from the trapeze. The audience watched in awe as they swung around without the safety of nets.

"_And now introducing, the two youngest acrobats of The Flying Graysons! Richard and Jasmine!" _he said as two small kids came out and stood out, waiting to be picked up by their parents. John swung up to grab his daughter, and Mary reached for her son. The small acrobats were about to jump into their parents arms when,

_Snap_

The elder Graysons yelled their childrens' names as they fell. Their bodies hit the floor with a sickening slap. The crowd was filled with cries and screams as the two Grayson children gazed down at their parents' bodies bleed out.

Bruce Wayne stood in the stands totally shocked. When he looked up at the two acrobats still up at the trapeze, he saw himself all those years ago in their sobbing forms.

* * *

><p>"What will happen to them?" Bruce Wayne asked Commissioner Gordon as the police arrived. The kids were sitting in the back of an ambulance, covered by blankets, sobbing silently.<p>

"They will probably be sent to the orphanage." he replied sadly. Bruce watched the two children that so reminded him of himself.

* * *

><p>"Right this way Mr. Wayne." the secretary said as she led the billionaire playboy down the hallway. She opened the door and Bruce walked in. Sitting on one bed next to each other were Richard and Jasmine. Bruce went over to them, the secretary still standing in the doorway. He kneeled down so he was eye level with them.<p>

"H-hello Mr. Wayne. We heard you paid for t-the funeral...thank you." Richard said, his head hanging his head slightly.

"Richard, Jasmine, I have a question for you both." he said. They looked up at the man in front of them.

"I'd like to adopt you two, but I wanted to ask you both first. Would you like to come and live with me?" he asked. The two nine year old's eyes widened. They looked to each other for a second and began signing rapidly. They turned to the billionaire.

"Alright." the young girl said. Bruce smiled gently at her and her brother. They smiled for the first time since their parent's deaths.

**I would end it here, but its just too short for my tastes. You see, I really hate it when something is ****really good, but the chapters are so short! So I will try to make these chapters as long as I can!**

* * *

><p>The first night the Grayson twins spent at Wayne Manor was plagued with nightmares. They woke up wit a gasp as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky. They silently got up and made their way to their new adoptive father's room. They quietly walked in and nudged his shoulder. He slowly got up and sat up and looked at the two children.<p>

"Nightmares?" he asked. They nodded rapidly. He moved over and pat the place beside him. The two kids immediately snuggled up in the bed beside him. He smiled gently and pulled them close. The two nine year old's then slowly fell asleep beside their adoptive father. He looked down at them, smiled and fell asleep again.

THE NEXT MORNING

Alfred came in the next morning to wake up Bruce. He opened the door, only to see a young Richard and Jasmine curled up silently against a sleeping Bruce. The elderly butler smiled and shut the door so as not to wake up the peacefully sleeping, dare he say it?, family.

**Okay, so this one isn't AS long as my other chapters, but I wanted to write the twins meeting Bruce Wayne for the first time. The last paragraph or two was inspired by another fiction, I cant remember the name though...grrr! Well I just wanted you to know that. If you know where it's from, tell me so I can give the author credit for giving me ****inspiration****! **

**Hoped you liked this chapter, please review, and please, go to my profile and take the poll! We need some people to take it!**

**Anyways, hoped this was good, and the next chapter will be a villain I think. I'm probably going to switch off between heroes and villains. Thanks for reading! Review! Subscribe! Add me to your favorites! **

**Bye!**

**~Alyss**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four~The Riddler

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had this serious case of writers block, and I couldn't think of anything. But, thanks to DC-JellyBean's, you have this next chapter! Sorry about how short that last one was, I'll try to make this one longer. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Sadly, still no. So please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Batman, Jay, and Robin were locked tight in a warehouse by, yes, The Riddler. He left a bomb inside it, one that could wipe all of Gotham off the face of the earth. The only way to disarm it was to answer a riddle.<p>

* * *

><p>A HALF HOUR EARILIER<p>

* * *

><p>The trio were running after The Riddler. He had been throwing his crazy questions at them for a week, and they had finally located him.<p>

"You'll never get me Batman!" he yelled back. Batman then stopped. The Riddler grinned and slammed into two figures. The twins looked down at him and smirked.

"So Riddler, tell us, when is a donkey spelled with one letter?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, when?" he asked as he smirked as well.

"When it's 'U'." Jay said as the two sidekicks punched him in the face, knocking him back into the empty warehouse below. The three heroes jumped in, to find themselves face to face with the largest bomb any of them had ever seen. There was a creepy laugh, and a slam as the hatch they had jumped through shut.

"Now now, we wouldn't want the entire city to explode now would we?" he cackled.

The trio turned to the bomb, and saw the only way to disarm it is to solve a riddle.

"Only one try!" they heard again as the riddle came up on the screen.

There are 5 houses in 5 different colors  
>In each house lives a person with a different nationality<br>These 5 owners drink a certain type of beverage, smoke a certain brand of cigar, and keep a certain pet  
>No owners have the same pet, smoke the same brand of cigar or drink the same drink.<br>Here's the question: Who owns the fish?  
>The Brit lives in a red house<br>The Swede keeps dogs as pets  
>The Dane drinks tea<br>The green house is on the left of the white house  
>The green house owner drinks coffee<br>The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds  
>The owner of the yellow house smokes Dunhill<br>The man living in the house right in the middle drinks milk  
>The Norwegian lives in the first house<br>The man who smokes Blend lives next door to the one who keeps cats.  
>The man who keeps horses lives next door to the man who smokes Dunhill<br>The owner who smokes Blue Master drinks beer  
>The German smokes Prince<br>The Norwegian lives next to the blue house  
>The man who smokes Blend has a neighbor who drinks water<br>With these 15 clues the problem is solvable.

Batman and the twins were stumped. Suddenly, Jay grabbed the chalk she kept in her belt and began drawing on the floor. She passed some to the boys and they all began working through the problem.

The timer had 5 minutes left.

2 minutes.

1 minute.

"I got it!" Batman said as he ran to the keys. He rushed to type in, The German.  
>"Correct." a computerized voice said as the timer stopped with a mere 30 seconds left.<br>"Good, now, let's teach Riddler a lesson..." Jay said grinning. Robin and Batman chuckled and they quickly tracked down Riddler.

He didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"W-what's going on?" The Riddler had screamed as a single riddle echoed around his base, voiced by two children he could not see.<br>"The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?" it rang throughout the base, driving him mad, slowly.  
>"I don't know!" he screeched.<br>"Hear that brother? He doesn't know." the small girl's voice said. There was a chuckle.  
>"He doesn't know? Of course he does." the boy said as he chuckled.<br>"I don't! Now please, just leave me alone!" he yelled.  
>"Not until you answer the riddle Riddler!" the boy replied laughing.<br>"Yes! Answer the riddle! The more you have of it, the less you see! What is it? Come on! Answer!" the girl mocked as she and her brother chanted the riddle over and over.  
>"I don't know! Make it stop! Make it stop!" he screeched into the night.<br>"Sister, do you think he's had enough?" the boy's voice asked.  
>"I think so." the girl giggled as the Dark Knight came in to take away the terrified man.<br>"The answer, Riddler, is darkness." he said as he handed him over to the authorities. Two shapes appeared next to Batman giggling.  
>"Good job. I was wondering when he'd crack." he chuckled as he put his hands on their shoulders. They smiled up at him as they then disappeared into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Batman had brought the two children to the Watch Tower with him.<br>"How was your weekend?" Flash asked the two. They looked at each other and smirked.  
>"Riddle me this, what can be felt, but not seen, destroy, but never be destroyed?" Robin asked as he and his sister began laughing and playing around.<br>"Riddle me this, Only one color, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What am I?" Jay asked sweetly. When they saw every one's blank expression, they laughed and continued playing with each other.  
>"What's gotten into them?" Superman asked Batman as he sat down.<br>"First time they met The Riddler." he said, almost proudly as he watched his two children play.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, another short one! This isn't my best, I'm sorry, but I will try to get to updating this more regularly. Oh, and the last two riddles!<strong>  
><strong>Robin: The Wind<strong>  
><strong>Jay: A Shadow<strong>  
><strong>I hope you all liked this, and I will update when I can!<strong>  
><strong>Peace out y'all!<strong>  
><strong>~Alyss<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><strong>*comes out from closet*<strong>

**Hey...well...I'm not dead! I am so sorry for not updating in forever! Please forgive me! stuff happened and yea. I know it's not a good excuse, but I really am sorry. I may not update as frequently as I used to, I'm starting freshman year of high school, so if updates aren't as frequent, for me or Selena, that's why. **

**Again, I apologize for my absence, so I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"So we're meeting Green Arrow's proteges today?" Robin asked. Batman nodded as he guided the two children to the training room. The three bats stood in front of the four archers. Green Arrow nudged a small girl clad in black forward. She stood in front of the three bats, head down, hands behind her back. Jay looked at her for a moment before coming towards her. The eight year old stood at the same hight as the archer. The two proteges looked at each other for a moment.<p>

"Hi. My name's Jay. What's your's?" the young acrobat asked.

"My name's Crow. It's nice to meet you." she replied. Jay smiled widely at her. She turned back to her mentor.

"I like her." she said. Batman smiled very slightly and the other proteges came together.

"I'm Speedy. And these are Crow, and Artemis." the red head said. Robin and Jay nodded.

"So, wanna have a marksman contest?" Robin asked. Speedy narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>The proteges set up a few targets and the archers drew their bows. They looked down for a moment and then fired, each arrow hitting its mark. The two acrobats smirked and stepped up. Robin went down range and put a small wooden block on his head. Jay did the same. They each took out a bird-a-rang and stared at the other. Green Arrow noticed what they were doing. He nudged Batman. He glanced over and smirked.<p>

"Bats, stop them!" he said. He shook his head.

"They know what their doing." he said.

The two birds focused on each other and simultaniously threw their weapons, each hitting the block on the other's head, knocking it off. They smirked at each other.

"How'd you do that?" Crow asked. Jay turned and smiled.

"Vincent and Carrol were the knife throwers at the...anyways, they taught us everything." Jay said. Crow nodded her approval.

Batman smirked at a stunned Green Arrow. He then walked over to his proteges.

"Robin, Jay, we have to leave now." Batman said. The twins giggled.

"Why? Worried you're gonna miss your date with Miss Selina?" Jay asked. Batman glared, causing the twins to giggle harder. Crow began to laugh a bit, but was silenced by a look from Batman.

"We'll come, but can we come over tomorrow?" Robin asked hopefully. Batman looked down at his son. He sighed and nodded. The two smiled and hugged their father. He rolled his eyes and they said goodbye to their new friends.

On the way back, Jay started talking to her father.

"Did you know that Artemis said we probably had better aim than Green Arrow sometimes?" she asked. Batman chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is super short! I'm sorry! I promise I will write more! I swear! <strong>

**Please review, and I promise future chapters will be longer!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
